


Ritrovarsi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Scrittrice in erba [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Lucy e Aquarius finalmente si rincontrano.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WfluodjOkOk.★Fandom: Fairy tail.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest “Mermaid’s Sea” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 609.★ Prompt traccia: 1. Secondo una leggenda, chi mangia carne di sirena acquisterebbe l’immortalità.Fanfiction partecipante alla Yuri e Yaoi’s Week indetta da Fairy Piece.Link: http://fairypiece-fanfictionimages.forumfree.it/?t=74940760.Prompt di StaroftheEast: 5. “Il problema non sei tu, sono io”. “È ovvio che sei tu, pensavi pure fossi io?”.





	Ritrovarsi

Ritrovarsi

 

Aquarius indietreggiò, era scossa da tremiti e aveva una serie di ferite su tutto il corpo, il sangue le scivolava lungo la coda da sirena. Strinse al petto il proprio vaso, era scheggiato in più punti.

“N-non è possibile” gemette.

L’avversario dimenò il frustino davanti a sé e ghignò, indossava un vestito di pelle nera.

“Adoro quella tua espressione. Bel faccino, pensavi davvero che non fossi venuto equipaggiato? Io desidero la tua chiave da troppi anni” sibilò.

Lucy si mise davanti all’altra con le braccia aperte, i capelli biondi le ondeggiavano intorno al viso e le sferzavano il viso. Le sue iridi castane erano liquide e i suoi occhi arrossati, del sangue sgorgava dal suo labbro spaccato.

“Non ti permetterò di farle del male! Lei tornerà con me!” gridò.

Aquarius la guardò e fu scossa da una serie di tremiti.

< In questo momento mi ricorda così tanto Layla. Non pensavo che avrei potuto amare nessun’altra come amavo sua madre > pensò.

L’avversario fece una risata fredda e si accarezzò le chiavi stellari d’argento che portava alla cintola, alcune di esse erano marchiate da sigilli demoniaci.

“Tu non meriti quella chiave. Hai spezzato l’ultima, mi sembra” sibilò.

Lucy abbassò il capo, le lacrime le rigarono il viso.

“Non ti permetterò di portarla via! Tu non la considereresti nemmeno un essere vivente!” sbraitò a pieni polmoni, spalancando la bocca.

L’avversario gettò indietro la testa e scoppiò a ridere.

“Oh, ma io non voglio nemmeno tenerla come spirito stellare, non me ne faccio niente”. Rialzò la testa e guardò in viso Lucy. “Sai, c’è una leggenda secondo cui chi mangia carne di sirena diventa immortale. Ed io sono convinto di aver trovato l’incanto perduto di Zeref che mi permetterà di farlo” disse.

“V-vuole mangiarmi” biascicò Aquarius, indietreggiò. Il suo viso divenne bluastro. “Non posso morire! Io sono fidanzata” gemette.

< Per quanti anni ancora dovrò mantenere questa sceneggiata? Non voglio rimanere sola, non voglio ammettere la mia vera natura >. Fissò Lucy. < Io ti amo, come amavo Layla. Non voglio perderti, non posso morire prima di essere riuscita a dirtelo. Però, ogni volta che ci provo, ti derido perché non hai un fidanzato o ti aggredisco > pensò.

Lucy alzò un paio di chiavi d’oro con una mano, mentre con l’altra estrasse la frusta.

“T’impedirò di farle del male!” gridò.

 

***********

 

“Ancora mi stupisco che tu sia riuscita a vincere. Quell’avversario era decisamente più forte di te” disse Aquarius.

“Non ce l’avrei fatta senza l’aiuto degli spiriti stellari” disse Lucy.

“Che situazione disdicevole, sono davvero ridotta malissimo. Tutta questa situazione è un disastro” gemette Aquarius.

“Il problema non sei tu, sono io. Ho rotto io la chiave e ho fatto succedere tutto questo” disse Lucy, abbassando il capo. Si mordicchiò il labbro, arrossandoselo.

“È ovvio che sei tu, pensavi pure che potessi essere io?” domandò Aquarius, voltandosi dall’altra parte.

Lucy alzò il capo.

“Però ti prego. Io ti voglio come amica. In realtà, ti vorrei come qualcosa di più. In questo periodo di assenza ho capito che non posso stare senza di te. Sei sempre stata al mio fianco, mi hai sempre dato la forza. Tu per me sei più di uno spirito stellare, sei la persona di cui mi sono innamorata.

Non importa se non potrai mai amarmi, ma resta al mio fianco, almeno come mia amica!” la implorò.

Aquarius l’abbracciò, stringendola a sé, Lucy nascose il viso nel suo seno e singhiozzò, scoppiando a piangere.

“Oh, ma quanto sei frignona” borbottò. Le alzò il capo e la baciò. “Questo non vuol dire che potrai chiamarmi quando ti pare e piace, ho una vita io” brontolò.

“Pro-promesso” mormorò Lucy.

 


End file.
